


Hannibal: I wanna make you mine

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hannibal: Save My Heart [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Clarice Starling freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Sex, Protective Hannibal, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Slow build Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Being one of fifteen top students of the F.B.I academy is hard but being the protege and assistant to Will Graham is even harder, yet Clarice Starling takes great pride and admiration in her task. A young woman of twenty, Clarice is driven by curiosity and an very active imagination, as well as a childlike naivety despite her childhood trauma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's my second Hannibal story that's my version of the fourth season. So this is the first time she'll met Hannibal.
> 
> Clarice is still the same but with some changes and she is still being stalked but by another cannibalistic serial killer in this version.

A woman was strapped to a surgical gurney with a man standing over her, digging deep into her body through a opening that he had cut into her. She was beautiful or she was used to since she had a large bruise on her face and a stab wound to an area called 'Heaven's Gate' at the bottom of her head, just below her ear and her tongue was cut out. He would put an organ onto the tray next to him before he stuck his gloved hands back inside the woman. The man wore surgical scrubs so that his expensive clothing didn't get blood stains on them.

On a table behind him was jars filled with organs, too many to be from the woman on the gurney...he has been doing this for a while. 

"You are quite healthy." The man whispered in a deep baritone. "Which is good because I hate wasting meat." He put down her heart, all the organs were on the table. He'll have to clean them and pickle or freeze them so they wouldn't go to waste.

Now it was time to return her to the world. 

As he is sewing the woman back up the man glanced up to the side suddenly not because he heard something but because he was looking at a large image on his wall. It was of another woman long black hair and laughing blue eyes, the large picture was made from smaller pictures of the same woman.

He didn't know her name, just her face and the type of car she drove but he'll change that...he wanted to get to know her better and put her in the secret room that he had in his basement, and not let anyone see her ever again. Maybe he can get her to work with him, luring in new prey into his place of horrors...

**Author's Note:**

> How's that for a prologue? But it's so short!! I know and that's because I didn't want to give too much away! Anyways the picture above is what I picture him to he look like, only we as the readers (and writer) knows what he looks like...you're welcome!
> 
> The title of the story and series is only temporary until I find a another good song that fits Clarice and Hannibal lol Any suggestions?
> 
> Clarice will be in the next chapter.


End file.
